William C. McCool
| death_date = | birth_place =San Diego, California, U.S. | death_place =Over Texas | previous_occupation =Naval aviator, test pilot | alma_mater =USNA, B.S. 1983 UMCP, M.S. 1985 NPS, M.S. 1992 | rank =Commander, USN | selection =1996 NASA Group 16 | time =15d 22h 20m | mission =STS-107 | insignia = | awards = |}} William Cameron "Willie" McCool (September 23, 1961 – February 1, 2003), (Cmdr, USN), was an American naval officer and aviator, test pilot, aeronautical engineer, and NASA astronaut, who was the pilot of [[Space Shuttle Columbia|Space Shuttle Columbia]] mission STS-107. He and the rest of the crew of STS-107 were killed when Columbia disintegrated during re-entry into the atmosphere.NASA. William C. McCool: NASA Astronaut: Biographical Data, Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center website, May 2004. Retrieved August 15, 2010. Note: this text, the work of a U.S. Government agency, is a work in the public domain.Kershaw, Sarah Space Shuttle Widow Is Ready to Move on From Rituals of Loss, New York Times, December 5, 2007. Retrieved August 15, 2010. He was the youngest male member of the crew. Personal information William McCool was born September 23, 1961, in San Diego, California. McCool was active in the Boy Scouts of America where he became an Eagle Scout.William C. "Willie" McCool at scouting.org His favorite song was "Imagine" by John Lennon, which was played during the space mission. His favorite band was Radiohead, and the song "Fake Plastic Trees" was played by Mission Control as a wake-up call. McCool died on February 1, 2003, when [[Space Shuttle Columbia|Space Shuttle Columbia]] broke up over the southern United States during re-entry. He was survived by his wife, Lani, and their three sons. He had a home in Anacortes, Washington, at the time of his death. He is buried in Anacortes, Washington. Education * 1979: Graduated from Coronado High School, Lubbock, Texas. * 1983: Received a Bachelor of Science degree in Applied Science from the United States Naval Academy. * 1985: Received a Master of Science degree in Computer Science from the University of Maryland, College Park. * 1992: Received a Master of Science degree in Aeronautical Engineering from the U.S. Naval Postgraduate School. Flight experience McCool completed flight training and was designated a Naval Aviator in August 1986. He was assigned to Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 129 (VAQ-129) at NAS Whidbey Island, Washington, for initial EA-6B Prowler training. His first operational tour was with Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 133 (VAQ-133), where he made two deployments aboard the aircraft carrier to the Mediterranean Sea, and received designation as a wing-qualified Landing Signal Officer (LSO). In November 1989, he was selected for the U.S. Naval Postgraduate School/Test Pilot School (TPS) Cooperative Education Program. After graduating from TPS in June 1992, he worked as a TA-4J and EA-6B test pilot in Flight Systems Department of Strike Aircraft Test Directorate at NAS Patuxent River, Maryland. He was responsible for the management and conduct of a wide variety of projects, ranging from airframe fatigue life studies to numerous avionics upgrades. His primary efforts, however, were dedicated to flight test of the Advanced Capability (ADVCAP) EA-6B. Following his Patuxent River tour, McCool returned to Whidbey Island, and was assigned to Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 132 (VAQ-132) aboard the carrier . He served as Administrative and Operations Officer with the squadron through their work-up cycle, receiving notice of his NASA selection while embarked on Enterprise for her final pre-deployment at sea period. McCool accumulated over 2,800 hours flight experience in 24 aircraft and over 400 carrier arrestments. NASA experience Selected by NASA in April 1996, McCool reported to the Johnson Space Center in August 1996. He completed two years of training and evaluation, and was qualified for flight assignment as a pilot. Initially assigned to the Computer Support Branch, McCool also served as technical assistant to the director of flight crew operations, and worked Shuttle cockpit upgrade issues for the Astronaut Office. Spaceflight experience McCool was pilot of Space Shuttle mission STS-107, January 16 to February 1, 2003, logging 15 days, 22 hours and 20 minutes in space. The 16-day flight was a dedicated science and research mission. Working 24 hours a day, in two alternating shifts, the crew successfully conducted approximately 80 experiments. STS-107's mission ended abruptly on February 1, 2003, when Columbia disintegrated during re-entry, 16 minutes before scheduled landing. All seven crew members were killed. Organizations * U.S. Naval Academy Alumni Association Awards Posthumously awarded: * the NASA Space Flight Medal * the NASA Distinguished Service Medal * the Defense Distinguished Service Medal (DDSM) * the Congressional Space Medal of Honor Special honors * Eagle Scout * Served as team captain of the U.S. Naval Academy Cross Country team his senior year * Graduated second of 1,083 in the Class of 1983 at the U.S. Naval Academy * Presented “Outstanding Student” and “Best DT-II Thesis” awards as graduate of U.S. Naval Test Pilot School, Class 101 * Awarded Navy Commendation Medal (2) * Awarded Navy Achievement Medal (2) Tributes ]] * Asteroid 51829 Williemccool was posthumously named for McCool. * McCool Hill in the Columbia Hills on Mars was posthumously named for McCool. * McCool Hall, in the Columbia Village apartments at the Florida Institute of Technology, is named after him. * Guam South Elementary/Middle School, a DoDEA school in Santa Rita, Guam, was renamed CDR William C. McCool Elementary/Middle School on August 29, 2003. * Willie McCool Track and Field at Coronado High School in Lubbock, Texas, was posthumously named for McCool. * Willie McCool Bronze Sculpture placed in the library at Coronado High School in Lubbock, Texas. * Willie McCool Memorial was dedicated on Saturday, May 7, 2005, at Huneke Park at 82nd and Quaker Avenue in Lubbock, Texas. * The William McCool Science Center, located on the campus of the Frank Lamping Elementary School in Henderson, Nevada, is a facility where elementary students throughout the Clark County School District have an opportunity to learn about space and other fields of science. * A Gawad Kalinga village in Moncada, Tarlac, Philippines, will be named "USN Commander Willie McCool GK Village". http://gawadkalinga.org/gk_heroes/gk_heroes_view.php?id=0607-001 * In the Star Trek book Mirror Universe – Glass Empires, the shuttlecraft of the U.S.S. Defiant in the short story "Age of the Empress" is named the McCool. * McCool Field at Officer Training Command-Newport, Naval Station Newport, Rhode Island is named after him. * The Willie McCool Monument was dedicated on December 2, 2007, at the U.S. Naval Academy Golf Course. The monument stands where Willie would have been 16 minutes from the finish line during his fastest race on Navy's home course. * The Willie McCool Memorial Model Air Field park located in North Las Vegas, Nevada was posthumously named for McCool on October 23, 2004. http://www.viewnews.com/2004/VIEW-Nov-03-Wed-2004/North/25102536.html * McCool Hall, located on Tinker AFB, Oklahoma is a Navy Bachelors Enlisted Quarters named after McCool. * Camp McCool, located in Bagram Airfield, is the home of rotating EA-6B Prowler Squadrons currently supporting ISAF in Afghanistan. * The FAA named a Fix/Waypoint MCCUL near Naval Air Station Whidbey Island (also near Anacortes, WA) located at 48 13.11N, 123 07.03W. Navy pilots are routinely vectored to the McCool waypoint. * The McCool Breakthrough Award is named after Willie McCool and is given to an individual who has made a significant breakthrough in the spirit of ICHRIE's mission.http://www.chrie.org/about/awards/index.aspx?wp1813936608-slide=6 Quote ::* This article includes text from NASA's "William C. McCool: NASA Astronaut Biographical Data", a work in the public domain. See also * List of Eagle Scouts * List of spaceflight-related accidents and incidents * Space Shuttle Columbia disaster References External links * McCool's official NASA biography * William McCool STS-107 Crew Memorial * Florida Today – Florida Tech dedicates dorms to Columbia 7 – October 29, 2003 * Astronautix biography of William C. McCool * Spacefacts biography of William C. McCool * McCool at Spaceacts * William C. McCool at Astronauts Memorial page * McCool page at Astronaut Memorial * Willie McCool Memorial: Lubbock, Texas * Category:1961 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Space Shuttle Columbia disaster Category:American astronauts Category:American aviators Category:United States Navy astronauts Category:People from San Diego, California Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:People from Anacortes, Washington Category:Coronado High School (Lubbock, Texas) alumni Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:University of Maryland, College Park alumni Category:Naval Postgraduate School alumni Category:United States Naval Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Navy officers Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:American test pilots Category:Aviators from California Category:American engineers Category:American aerospace engineers Category:Aviators killed in aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:Accidental deaths in Texas Category:Space program fatalities Category:Filmed accidental deaths Category:Burials at the United States Naval Academy Cemetery Category:Recipients of the Congressional Space Medal of Honor Category:Recipients of the NASA Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Space Flight Medal Category:Eagle Scouts Category:Recipients of the Defense Distinguished Service Medal